


Persona 5: Rebirth

by Ayzachan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Blood & Violence, Occasional Gender Dysphoria, Redemption, Sort-of, Suggestive Female Akira/Makoto Najimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Last night, I had a dream. As if my life was turned into an endless loop. It was complete hell.Until at one point, I broke it. I broke the loop. By saving this one person, who I called a friend.Akira was visited by an unknown voice in her dream and told her that she can change the outcome of her fate as well as others. With her new found determination and power, can she save Goro Akechi from his inevitable ending?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 20





	Persona 5: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfiltered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227604) by [Aiyumi (aiyumibr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumibr/pseuds/Aiyumi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> This series was supposed to be a webtoon but I decided to discontinue it due to a lot of workload & critiques surrounding it. Instead, I turned it into a fanfiction. My vocabs & grammar isn't that great since English is not my first language. But I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> This series was inspired from Aiyumi's "Unfiltered" & "Wings of Rebellion" so do expect several little similar concepts in this fanfic.  
> With that I shall yeet.
> 
> Beta Reader/Proof Read by PDaisyFF1

**PROLOGUE: PERSONA 5 REBIRTH**

A dream sequence crept into her sleep. In front of her was a boy with his group of friends arriving at a large ship. The dream sequence then started to flash rapidly at different places, as the boy ventured through the interior of the ship. The sequence finally stopped at a somewhat familiar area.

_An engine room?_

She watched where the boy and his group of friends stood. She managed to get a closer look at the boy, and to her surprise, the boy had almost the same facial features as her.

_Who is he?_

All of them were staring in one direction. She turned and saw two other boys standing at the other side of the room. It looked like both sides were yelling at each other. She couldn’t understand what was going on. As she tried to get a closer look, a trigger was pulled.

_BANG!_

A loud gunshot echoed through the engine room. Everyone looked up at the other side of the room, where the two boys stood. One of them dropped down to the ground in pain and slowly turned into a shadowy figure. She turned to the person who pulled the trigger. It was him, the boy who shared the same face as her. 

The boy suddenly gasped for air as if he was suffocating, and a moment later, he started to cough violently. A black liquid came out from his mouth. He kneeled down with his hands on the ground.

What’s… going on…? Why did this scenario seem familiar to her?

All of his friends came rushing to his side. One girl knelt next to him, pleading and begging him to be okay. The dream started to fade away. The last thing she saw was the boy, who was on the other side of the room, calling out for him before rushing towards him. After that, her vision turned pitch black.

* * *

Standing alone, in the middle of the dark, she tried to process what she had seen. And that is when a voice called out for her.

**“** You are at the end of the road. A road no one desired to go. What will you do now? Do you have the will to change their fate?

**“** Who are you?” she called back to the voice that was talking to her.

“I am someone who can help you change your fate, as well as others'.”

**“** Change my… fate?” she replied, confused. “Is that even possible…?”

**“** It’s possible.”

**“** Why me…? What do you want? Tell me!”

**“** Listen carefully, new trickster. There is an interference with the flow of time and space. It shall play a cruel gamble on those who have fallen upon this evil game. You shall lead these unfortunate souls to victory. And grasp the satisfactory ending they once lost. With that, you will be able to put a stop with everything that is happening around you and to the people you love.”

**“** I… don’t know what’s going on…”

**“** You saw it, right? A vision… from a distorted time…? Will you allow that to happen?”

Does it mean the scenario she saw a moment ago? About a boy and his group of friends? A boy… who was trying to save another boy… whose fate seemed inevitable…

She felt something in her chest. A sudden determination flared inside her heart. Without realizing, her mouth started to speak for her.

“No,” she clutched her hand into a fist as she pressed it against her chest. **“** I… I won’t allow it! Not again!”

**“** Good…”

She gasped, as the voice calling her suddenly appeared in front of her. A bright red butterfly, fluttering around her as it left some sparkling residue behind.

“We have the same conviction” it said as it started to glow brighter in the darkness “Let us make a deal!”

_“I am thou, thou art I…”  
_ _Thou hast acquired a new vow.”  
_ _“It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.”  
_ _“With the birth of the Spirit Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...”_

A card suddenly flashed into her vision. A card she had never seen before. 

“Change the fate that was set upon you. And find the source that is corrupting your world. That is our deal. Good luck, Akira Kurusu.”

* * *

Akira gasped as she woke from her sleep abruptly. She panted heavily before she looked around to scan her surroundings. She was in her room, her attic bedroom at Leblanc. Beside her was Morgana, sleeping peacefully. She sighed in relief and gave the cat some light strokes. She must have had an awful nightmare, but that nightmare only left her in a state of shock and confusion. She couldn’t recall what she had dreamt.

Nonetheless, she took a deep breath to calm herself, before lying back on her bed. She slowly fell into slumber once more. Tomorrow would be a long day for her and all she needed right now was a good rest.

* * *

_**Last night, I had a dream.  
** _ _**As if my life was being turned into an endless loop.  
** _ _**Everything was hell.** _

* * *

Akira had just arrived at the hotel lobby. It wasn’t as crowded as she expected it to be. Her phone suddenly buzzed and she immediately picked it up as she walked through the hall. She began replying to some text messages from her friends who were now in Hawaii.

“It’s sad that Akira couldn’t come along with us!” Ann said as she sent a picture of them arriving at the airport.

**“** I’m sorry, Ann.” Akira replied. “Since I’m under probation, the school has other plans for me.”

“I heard that this course you’re attending will be beneficial for you.” Makoto stated. “So, I believe your time won’t go to waste.”

**“** That’s reassuring. Thanks, Makoto!” Akira gleefully smiled as she received that text from Makoto.

**“** Don’t worry! We’ll buy some souvenirs for you for when we get back.” Ryuji reassured her.

**“** You’d better!”

Akira chuckled as she sent her final messages before putting her phone inside her skirt pocket. As she headed to the reception, her feet stopped. She looked up to see a familiar figure at the reception desk.

_Goro Akechi._

“Surely you have another opening?” the young detective asked the receptionist. Unfortunately, the woman shook her head.

**“** I’m sorry, Akechi-san. We don’t have any empty rooms for you in our hotel. I suggest you should share a room with someone you may know, who happened to book a room here.”

Looking at the troubled detective prince, she remembered the conversations she had with him. The first time they met at the recording studio, he told her that he enjoyed their conversation together, which was kind of weird since they had just met. She also remembered she met up with him at the train station once in a while too. But when did she last see him and have a conversation with him? 

* * *

As Akira tried to remember, a memory of her with Futaba hearing Akechi’s story appeared in her mind.

“Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man...” The detective said solemnly while looking down at his cup of coffee as he continued. “She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant... That despair would lead to her death.” He shook his head gently. “Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home. But, I do quite well by myself these days.”

* * *

In the end, you can’t judge a book by its cover, huh? That was what Akira thought at that moment. She continued to watch as Akechi seemingly looked embarrassed by the receptionist’s question.

**“** Ah.. I.. don’t think I have anyone… that I know.” he answered as he hung his head apologetically.

Akira somehow felt bad for him. Or rather, something inside her just wanted to help him. She had a sudden epiphany of wanting to reach out to him. She wondered why… 

“He can share a room with me.”

Both Akechi and the receptionist snapped their heads to Akira’s direction. She flashed a bashful smile.

“Kurusu-san?” Akechi muttered her last name.

She nodded and joined him at his side. “You needed a room right? I don’t mind sharing a room with you.”

**“** But sharing a room… of the opposite gender..”

She sighed while rolling her eyes. “I’ve shared rooms with my guy friends many times! I assume you won’t do anything weird to me, Akechi-kun.”

“O-Of course not!” The detective replied defensively at Akira’s sudden statement.

She giggled at his reaction and turned to the receptionist. “Then, it’s settled. Please change the booking arrangement.”

“Very well.” the receptionist nodded, and got to work.

**“** Kurusu-san… It’s hard to believe that you’re doing this. I assume you want something from me?”

**“** Are you saying that I’m not a kind person?” Akira shot an offended stare. “Tsk, tsk, shame on you, Mr. Detective!”

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” he replied nervously but immediately composed himself. “People are always expecting something in return. Or at the very least, that’s what I think.”

**“** Oh, come on now. I’m not someone like that.” Akira paused for a while and tried to find a reason as to why she decided to do all this. “It’s just that… the other day, you said you enjoyed having conversations with me, right? But we didn’t get a chance to have more right after that. So, why not? Let’s get to know each other! And maybe we can be friends.”

“Friends?” Akechi was taken aback by it. “This is too sudden…”

“You don’t want to…?” Akira looked a little downcast that the detective indirectly rejected her. But Akechi immediately tried to explain when he saw her sad expression.

**“** No no! I mean…” he sighed. “It would be nice, actually. But… It’s just that, I believe true friendship should be something that comes naturally.”

Akira blinked before smiling sheepishly. “Oh! That’s totally understandable. I’m sorry if I sounded like I’m forcing a friendship onto you.”

“It’s fine. No need to apologize.”

“How about this…” Akira straightened up her posture and smiled at him sincerely. “We can take it slowly and see how it goes from there. Let’s start by calling each other by our first names.” She slowly extended her hand towards him. “Is that okay with you, Goro-kun?”

Akechi looked hesitant but in the end, he reluctantly took her hand and accepted the gesture.

* * *

_**Last night, I had a dream.  
** _ _**As if my life was turned into a loop.  
** _ _**Until I broke it. I broke the loop.  
** _ _**By saving this one person who I called my friend.** _

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE: PERSONA 5 REBIRTH**


End file.
